


Despite His Behavior

by silvain



Series: Dragon Age Fics [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Eibhelin Aeducan (my f!warrior!aeducan warden), F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, basically Eibhelin mentions what happens to Trian, it's just a mention however, slight au based on karma's origins companions mod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9949814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvain/pseuds/silvain
Summary: Gorim gets an explanation out of Eibhelin about her support of her brother.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I basically just wanted to write Eibhelin explaining to someone, and then I realized that since I've installed Karma's Origins Companions and will be romancing Gorim, he'd be the best person to ask her about it. Note that I've yet to play Eibhelin past Ostagar so far, and it's been a while since I played the whole Orzammar questline, so things may be a smidge off... but the whole point was to convey her feelings on Bhelen and why she'd back him after what he did, which I think I got across as well as possible.

"After what he did to you- to both of us- you're putting him on the throne anyway? _Why_?" Gorim asked, baffled.

Eibhelin sighed heavily, thinking on how to explain it. "It's complicated, but- first and foremost, what he did wasn't personal. I was in his way, and either he didn't trust me to make the same calls he wants to, or he's too power-hungry to let me be the one in charge. But it wasn't about _me_ or even how he feels about me- up until that day, Bhelen and I have always had each other's backs, and as long as I don't try to keep him off the throne, I don't think his actions change that. It may seem irrational, given he dumped me in the deep roads to die, but...."

"But he's your brother, and you want to keep trusting him."

"No- he's _Bhelen_ and I want to keep trusting him. It's not just blood, I never trusted Trian like this, but one betrayal, no matter how vicious, doesn't change all the times Bhelen has been there for me," Eibhelin explained. "Still, I wouldn't back him as king on the strength of that alone."

"Then, what? Family loyalty?"

"A little bit- I'd rather see an Aeducan on the throne than Harrowmont, who may be kind and decent but is neither family nor cutthroat enough to be king. But it isn't really that, either." She sighed. "The thing is, I know both of my brothers far better than either of them have ever realized. It's why I was planning against Trian myself, why I'm not sorry the egotistical nughumper is dead. So I know Bhelen, I know how he thinks and what his priorities are, I know what he'll do for Orzammar and which of the things he says he'll do that he actually won't. There are things I don't agree with, but not many, and not important ones. He'll be the sort of king I _want_ to see on the throne. And it saves me the trouble of dealing with all that shit myself, which is what my plan would have led to."

Gorim stared at her for a moment. "You didn't want to be in charge?"

Eibhelin shook her head, smiling. "I wanted glory, and a legacy, and I have those. I wanted you, but as we were, that was impossible- as ruler of Orzammar, it would have been more so. I wanted Bhelen kept safe from Trian's bullshit. I have everything I wanted, now. Why would I begrudge my brother his throne, when he's given me the means to get everything that matters to me?"


End file.
